Sesshomaru Learns Something New and Interesting
by Merkswinter
Summary: Inuyasha has a confession to make and Seshomaru will undoubtedly find it...interesting. MXM SessxInu Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru Learns Something New and Interesting About Inuyasha

Hello! This is my second Inuyasha fic and I hope you will all enjoy it! All those people who reviewed my last piece were the driving force behind this one so thank you so much for encouraging me to pick up my laptop and write yet more yummy Inu Sess fiction.

I realise in my last fic I kind-of lost it towards the end (last chapter arghh!!) but with this one I've got it all planned out up here in my head so hopefully the next instalment will match up to the first and be free of unnecessary rambling, even though sometimes it can be a good thing, lol.

Please review! They keep me going and inspire me to write yet more tasty fics (I should really stop using words associated with food).

Anyway, enjoy!

I hold no rights over Inuyasha or its characters in any shape or form, I'm too lazy.

xXx

This was it, the moment of truth.

Sink or swim, fly or fall. What Inuyasha felt whilst pinned under cool gaze of his brother, Sesshomaru, could only be described in clichés, bad ones at that.

Inuyasha had been waiting for this exact moment in anticipation and terror for over four months now, the four months he and Sesshomaru had been technically considered a 'couple'.

The hanyou was now pretty sure he could trust Sesshomaru, hell, they'd been meeting up for their little make-out sessions for slightly over four months now, and so far the guy hadn't tried to brutally murder him at all so he had reason for a little hope. There was a problem though.

It was different.

It was embarrassing.

It was something that Sesshomaru might not like...

Definitely not a good thing.

Things Sesshomaru didn't like tended to go 'splat'. Just look at that poison guy that Sesshomaru for some unfathomable reason decided to protect Kagome from.

Yes, the workings of his brother's mind were a mystery to Inuyasha, and that was what had him scared.

He always held the same emotionless expression, never even giving a hint at his true feelings, hell, the guy probably considered feelings a weakness, so why he had suddenly decided to have a romantic relationship with Inuyasha (Inuyasha of all people!) was also one of the vast amount of questions that remained unanswered about his brother.

Inuyasha was beginning to find the utter lack of feeling that his brother seemed to possess a little hard to deal with.

When you were kissing someone you didn't expect them to have an expression on about the same emotional level as a lump of stone...

It wouldn't be so bad if he would just smile...

But that was beside the point.

Inuyasha was on a knife edge and he had no idea of the outcome that this particular piece of information to Sesshomaru was going to be.

He ran through some possible outcomes in his head.

Tell Sesshomaru and get left high and dry. Tell Sesshomaru and get beaten to a bloody pulp. Tell Sesshomaru and... well, Inuyasha couldn't think of a happy ending right now.

Admittedly it was a little hard to think having his brother stand opposite him, giving him the oh-so familiar impatient Sesshomaru eyes of death. (Calling Sesshomaru incapable of emotion was perhaps a little unfair of Inuyasha, he had angry covered fine.)

Sesshomaru's impatience was slightly understandable however.

The last time they had met up (they both led pretty-busy demon slaughtering lives so they had to plan ahead when they would next see each other) they had decided that it was about time to turn the notch up on the intimacy of their relationship.

Sure they'd kissed and fumbled, nothing heavy, just stolen touches through clothing that was firmly remaining on, and when doing that didn't fulfil their combined desires they knew the were going to have to do something about it, and that thing they were going to do was...IT.

The thought made Inuyasha shiver in excitement and fear; he still didn't know how Sesshomaru was going to react to the information he was about to provide him with.

So, the two had finally been able to meet up again after two weeks, two whole agonising weeks in which Inuyasha had stewed over whether to show or not, in the end deciding to show because although it might go terribly wrong and he could possibly lend up alone and humiliated the idea of what could happen was too much of a temptation.

The cards were on the table, the game was set, and the outcome could go either way

It was a gamble.

A leap of faith in trusting the stoic Sesshomaru who stood before him to actually understand for once.

No wonder Inuyasha was worried...

About an hour had passed since the two had met up in the secluded forest clearing they had chosen for this particular meeting. Inuyasha had been growing gradually more nervous as more time elapsed, knowing he was going to have to tell him soon, knowing that he was only delaying the inevitable.

He was so nervous he hadn't even been able to kiss properly, forgetting to engage whilst his mind was occupied with his current predicament.

Needless to say Sesshomaru was annoyed.

The yokai had thought he had been quite tolerant so far. He'd put up with the faraway looks and the hanyou's distracted appearance. It was only understandable. He supposed Inuyasha was nervous knowing what they were about to do, it was his first time, after all. It was only when Sesshomaru directly addressed Inuyasha, and was completely ignored, that he began to get irritated.

No one ignores this Sesshomaru...

When Inuyasha managed to get himself down from the tree he had just been hurled into he decided it would be far less painful if he just spat it out.

He decided to get it over with.

Praying to any Gods especially sympathetic to pathetic half-breed dog demons that might just happen to be listening, he began.

"I..."

The words stuck in his throat and then came bursting loose in a frantic rush.

"Icanonlydoitstanding!" he blurted desperately, already feeling his face redden at the confession of his words.

Sesshomaru's eyes steeled in impatience, "Repeat that statement" he ordered "Only this time at a coherent speed. This Sesshomaru does not understand the garbled ravings of an overexcited hanyou."

This was bad, Sesshomaru would have to be really annoyed to use the 'H' word, and Inuyasha didn't feel like repeating his confession to a possibly very angry yokai.

Oh well, it would probably a lot be less painful in the long run if he just got it over with.

"I...", embarrassed cough "I, erm, can only do it standing."

The words were left alone and humiliated, shivering in the air.

"What?" came the dangerous reply.

"Well" Inuyasha reluctantly began "erm, well, my entire life, I mean, I've kind of, well, yeah..."

"Hurry up or I'm going to pin you down and do it anyway." A horny Sesshomaru is not a patient one.

Inuyasha got to the point.

"Well, bastard," at least Inuyasha wasn't so humiliated not to be angry, " for the whole of my life, if you hadn't noticed, I've been constantly chased by things trying to eat me, and lying down when I...you know... am kind of VULNERABLE" he put as much suggestion into the word as he could, hoping Sesshomaru would get the point, he didn't want to explain something as base as his masturbation techniques to his already seemingly very angry brother, this was already bad enough "isn't exactly the best survival plan."

Inuyasha faltered under the searing gaze of his brother.

"Its just a habit, OK! So I could make a quick getaway if I needed to! It just kind of stuck..." the words trailed off into embarrassed silence.

"Well, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru pronounced the words clearly and slowly as if talking to a child, definitely patronising "nothing's trying to eat you now so what is the problem?"

Inuyasha stared down at the floor, desperately avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes. "Its a habit..." the deflated hanyou muttered in reply "I just wouldn't feel comfortable doing it another way...", deflating as he realised that Sesshomaru was probably going to leave him now, alone to stew over the things he could have had but something really quite bloody stupid prevented him from having.

It was all the hanyou could do to hold back a snuffle.

What was about to happen, therefore, was going to come as quite a shock to the depressed hanyou.

Understatement.

What was going to happen next was nearly going to give Inuyasha a bloody heart attack.

The hanyou almost bolted in shock when he was suddenly clasped in the arms (he hated how fast that bastard could move) of a very warm, very near and obviously aroused (you can all guess how he can tell) Sesshomaru, whose mouth was currently on a level with one of Inuyasha's delicate fluffy ears.

"We'll have to see what we can do about your 'habit', Inuyasha" the yokai seductively purred.

"I hear these things can take a lot of 'work' to undo , however, I'm sure I can indulge you just this once" Inuyasha's head was still spinning as Sesshomaru moved in to capture the hanyou's stunned lips in a passionate kiss.

To be continued...

xXx

You like? I wanted to do a piece with them already in an established relationship without all the dawdling around 'cus I wanted to get straight into the main plot but I hope you all liked it anyway : ).

Arghhh! I had a terrible experience yesterday! I think I've already mentioned how I'm having trouble hiding all my yaoi ficlets, and yesterday I was horribly embarrassed by my sister discovering and READING my Series of Humiliating Events piece with inucest...

Oh. My. God...

She now thinks I'm warped. Deary deary me...

I knew the outside world could never understand how great inucest (only with the inu brothers, not in real life, God no, I'll stick with my completely unrelated boyfriend thanks...shudders) is.

Oh dear, I hope you lot all enjoyed that and hint the more reviews I get the quicker I update : ).

OK, I'll stop with the obvious review begging. I love you all that do : ).

Yodel. Merkswinter xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…this chapter is basically PWP…oh dear…does this mean I'm like a pervert now (like I wasn't before...).

I managed to fill seven pages with this. Seven pages!! DEFINATELY longest (cough) "romantic" scene I've ever written...non-specific use of word 'romantic'...

Hope you enjoy and that there are more minds like mine out there! Tell me about your mind on this! Review!

I fail so much, I haven't been able to do proper review replies (cries at the time) so please forgive me, I do actually feel really guilty...BUT I will try and add them when I have time! If you review this chapter I'll respond to that too when I add them.

Thank you to: shadowX101, Nikkie23534, sm0kr420, Cicy, Yengirl, wolfluv, aloukou101, simplyEarthian, Implied Slash, Rethira, and last but not least Amanda Saitou. It's your support that got me writing this! So blame the smut on yourselves not meeeeeee XD. Thank you!

xXx

Inuyasha thought his knees were going to give out…

It was difficult enough to maintain standing, let alone coherent thought with Sesshomaru and that talented _talented_ mouth.

The yokai was nipping and sucking and licking at the hanyou's deliciously flushed and deliciously sensitive neck. Small moans escaped from his parted lips when Sesshomaru allowed his teeth to delicately graze at the soft skin. Hands roamed across Inuyasha's chest beneath his shirt (1.), stroking the firm flesh and occasionally pulling at a nipple.

Yes, Inuyasha was definitely (and understandably) having trouble staying upright...

Luckily for him, Sesshomaru soon solved this problem.

Lost in an ecstasy of dexterous hands and a nimble mouth Inuyasha was somewhat surprised when he found himself being forced back and pushed up against..._tree bark?!_

Sesshomaru smirked at his half-brother's confused expression. Taking the opportunity (provided by the support of the tree) with he pushed himself fully against Inuyasha, hot flesh meeting hot flesh.

"This is so troublesome, Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru sounded almost playful, dipping down to lick at a nipple. "All the things I could be doing to you…all the different _positions_... you want to be _upright_, and have to be against a _tree, _of all things…" A predatory gleam came across the yokai's features. "But _oh well_, we'll have to make do, _wont we_?"

Inuyasha nodded, not having heard a word Sesshomaru had said. At this point he would have agreed to anything. All that mattered was that pleasurable pain between his legs, which he desperately _desperately _needed release from. As long as Sesshomaru gave him that Inuyasha was happy to go along with anything.

"_Good, _now," The yokai pushed at Inuyasha's shoulders, causing him to slide down the bark until he was on his knees before Sesshomaru. "I think you can take it from here."

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared in surprise up at his half brother. Where was that release he wanted?

Sesshomaru chuckled, tapping the hanyou on the nose with an elegant finger. "_Selfish,_ brother. You can't expect me to do everything, but don't worry," He smirked down at Inuyasha, stroking his hair. "I'll make sure to return you the favour."

Inuyasha couldn't argue with that, besides, the raw lust in his brother's voice went straight to his arousal, causing it to throb painfully. _Maybe doing this will be fun too…_

Unable to prevent his hand from shaking he reached out his hand for the yokai's obi. Sesshomaru was actually permitting him to do this, _Sesshomaru! _It was somewhat nerve-racking for the hanyou to know that he was going to taking the cock of one of the most powerful demons _ever _into his mouth. He shuddered in pleasured anticipation.

Finally managing to undo the obi Inuyasha gripped and pulled _down_, exposing his brother's already half-hard arousal.

_Wow_…the half-demon was impressed…and it was only half-hard! He was no doubt going to have some fun later when Sesshomaru did…things…with that monster of his…

Inuyasha had to stop his thoughts right there as the aching between his legs wouldn't allow them to continue. At this rate he wasn't even going to be able to hold out for that 'fun later'.

Moving forward slightly Inuyasha began to gently lick at Sesshomaru's exposed member, marvelling at the taste and nearly smiling at the breathy moan from his usually restrained brother.

Feeling a hand fist in his hair Inuyasha decided to go further.

Taking the tip into his mouth the hanyou began to suck and swirl his tongue around the fully hardened member, causing Sesshomaru to gasp and the hand to fist in his hair.

"Inu...Inuya-" Sesshomaru's words were cut off with a moan as Inuyasha gently raked his teeth along his brother's arousal, _well that's one way to shut him up, _Inuyasha thought with a near chuckle.

Taking the member deep into his mouth, allowing it to slip _in_ and _out,_ _in_ and _out_, the hanyou ignored further attempts of his brother's to say his name.

'_Who knew Sesshomaru was so vocal?'_He thought to himself in amusement.

Suddenly the grip on his hair became fierce, pulling Inuyasha back, causing Sesshomaru's straining and painfully hard arousal to slip from between his lips.

"H-hey what are you doing?" He said in shock. "Didn't you like it?"

"I think _this, _Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, indicating his now fully erect manhood "is proof enough that I 'liked' it. It is simply that, as I have been trying to tell you for quite some time, if you continued with _that_ we wouldn't be able to get to the _main event _now, would we?"

"Main eve..?" Realisation dawned on Inuyasha, he'd been so caught up in what he'd been doing to Sesshomaru that he'd completely forgotten. "You mean..?", he began hopefully.

Sesshomaru looked smug. Pulling Inuyasha from his kneeling position the yokai crushed their lips together in a consuming kiss, slamming the hanyou against the bark of the tree behind him in the process.

Tongues entwined and fought for dominance, Inuyasha beginning to loose himself in the intensity of the kiss.

They remained like that for some time, lips passionately, almost violently locked, each marvelling in the other's animal heat and taste.

It was Sesshomaru who initiated the separation, pulling away from Inuyasha's warm mouth, ignoring the hanyou's whimpers from the loss of connection. The yokai traced a finger across the line of the hanyou's shirt (1.) gaze locking with Inuyasha's, silently commanding.

The hanyou understood.

Inuyasha began to strip in silence, Sesshomaru's eyes devouring the newly exposed flesh, toned and free from scars.

When Inuyasha had removed the last of his clothing Sesshomaru stared in wonder. "You look...magnificent..." The yokai's voice sounded almost reverent.

Inuyasha chuckled, partly from nerves and amusement at the compliment. "You're not to bad yourself..."

This gained a snort from the yokai and Inuyasha once again found himself caught in his brother's embrace.

Expression serious, staring deep into the hanyou's eyes, Sesshomaru placed two fingers to Inuyasha's lips, needing to know that he understood.

He did.

Allowing the two digits to press past the soft barrier of his lips the hanyou slowly began to suck at the fingers coating them in wetness, gently nipping at their sensitive tips. Entranced, Sesshomaru watched as the hanyou slowly and oh-so seductively began to move them in and out of his mouth.

He _needed _Inuyasha.

Although the yokai was truly enjoying the show certain...parts...of him were becoming impatient.

Removing his fingers from the hanyou's mouth Sesshomaru, now resting his forehead against that of his brothers, moved the digits down until he found what he was looking for.

Flinching at having Sesshomaru's fingers ghost across his entrance, Inuyasha bit back a gasp when a slick digit slipped past his tight ring of muscle, probing the heat within.

Sesshomaru took the preparations slowly, knowing that this was going to hurt the hanyou, but he wanted the pain to be as minimal as possible. When his brother could take three of his fingers with relative comfort the yokai gently slipped out the digits, whispering "You're going to need to turn around, Inuyasha."

The hanyou did as instructed, nodding silently. He pressed his head against the hard of the tree bark and waited. On feeling Sesshomaru's arousal press against his entrance Inuyasha didn't know whether he was more nervous or excited.

This was _**it**__._

_Fly or fall...Sink or swim...Only one way to find out..._

Inuyasha pushed back, causing the head of Sesshomaru's manhood to slip inside him, gaining a pleasured gasp of surprise from the yokai behind him.

_Ouch..._

It hurt.

Sesshomaru was big, Inuyasha's virgin passage stretched painfully to accommodate the organ.

After the hanyou's initiation of the penetration Sesshomaru continued to agonizingly push into him. Inuyasha bit back a whimper, feeling the strain of taking his brother's impressive manhood. He could only hope the pain would pass soon, he trusted Sesshomaru.

Once fully sheathed within the hanyou Sesshomaru stilled, sensing his brother's distress from the desperate pained noises.

Resting his forehead against the silver soft of Inuyasha's hair the yokai breathed soothing noises into the fluffy ear before him, attempting to restrain himself from pounding into that tight, wet heat.

When he felt Inuyasha was ready he began to push into the hanyou. Starting a snails pace he allowed the hanyou to become accustomed to the feel of the length inside him, testing Inuyasha's limits. When satisfied the hanyou could take it, reassured by the needy moans and whimpers, Sesshomaru stopped holding back.

Pounding into the hanyou Sesshomaru began to growl, red bleeding into his eyes, loosing himself in that incredibly tight heat that was his half-brother.

Inuyasha was much the same, moaning loudly, gasping in pleasure when Sesshomaru reached around him to harshly pump his straining arousal.

At this rate, neither of them were going to last long.

Feeling his climax coiling in his belly, hot tight and electric, Inuyasha managed to breath a "Sesshomaru...", climaxing into the warm grip of his brother's hand. Sesshomaru followed soon after, pumping his seed deep into the hanyou, pushed over by the delicious constriction accompanying Inuyasha's release.

Both demons slumped forward against the support of the tree, gasping for air, Sesshomaru placing gentle kisses across the hanyou's flushed neck line.

That had been _mind blowing._

"Inuyasha..?" The yokai was out of breath yet obviously determined.

"Hmm..?"

"Your...standing issue...this Sesshomaru no longer minds..."

The hanyou grinned against the bark of the tree, triumphant. A question popped into his head, a question he smugly knew the answer to.

Fly or fall?

He flew, and Inuyasha wasn't planning on coming down any time soon.

xXx

I found myself getting really annoyed at the pair's names in this, its all 'Sesshomaru!' 'Inuyasha!'. There's only so many times you can say hanyou and yokai so I found myself having to use 'brother' e.g 'climaxing into the warm grip of his brother's hand' which felt _weird _to write...oh well...

I wasn't sure of the name of his top thing so I called it shirt to be safe. Is it yukata? Did I spell that right? Your comments would really be appreciated on that one (help me out for future inu-cest XD).

PLUS! Are the tenses OK in this? Is it all grammatically correct? I've got an exam tomorrow so I haven't had so much time to check so your help would really be appreciated. Oh, and is it too long? Do I loose it near the end?

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
